My Love
by ari-loves-sasunaru
Summary: This is d way naruto would be if i published it if i wrote it. This story has mixed clans and mistical creatures, so be cautious lol. WARNING: THIS IS SASUNARU! MENxMEN! IF YOU DNT LIKE DNT READ! i dnt own naruto by the way only the idea of the story
1. Chapter 1

My Naruto Story

Well hi this is my first time putting up a story, so please be nice if you comment. I LOVE Naruto he's the best ever, my inspiration. Well Sasuke is an ass and I absolutely hate him, but since he loves Naruto I learned to like him.

WARNING: THIS IS SASUNARU, MENxMEN, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

As for the rest of you that do like Sasunaru plz enjoy ^w^

"Talking"

(Thinking)

_Past thoughts_

* * *

"But Kakashi Sensei! I want you to train me!" exclaimed Naruto with a pout. Naruto had been assigned to go away for some time to train with Jiraiya Sensei or pervy sage as Naruto calls him. He was against the idea; he wanted Kakashi as his trainer, not some old pervy guy. "Now Naruto aren't you the one that's always saying you want to become stronger?" asked Kakashi as he crossed his arms. "Believe it!" said Naruto enthusiastic as he pointed to his Sensei. "Then Jiraiya will be your sensei for now, and he'll teach you some of his skills," "But Kakashi Sensei!" whined Naruto. "No buts Naruto, as your sensei I tell you to go with Jiraiya understood?" Naruto looked down and clenched his fists. "Fine!" he said as he turned and walked away. "Oh Naruto you still have lots to learn," said Kakashi.

After the talk Naruto decided to go home and eat some ramen, which always made him feel better. On the way home he could feel the cold stares the other people gave him as he walked by. (Why do they always do that? Only because I have a monster inside, it doesn't mean I'm one too) he said to himself. As he was lost in his thoughts he accidentally bumped into someone, making fall to the ground. "Hey watch where you're going dobe!" a rader pized voice said, which sounded familiar. Naruto looked up only to the famous Sasuke Uchiha. "Wow can you be more idiotic than you already are dobe?" Naruto just looked down with his golden fangs covering his eyes, he stood up and walked away without even giving the teme a glance, he wasn't in the mood to argue with him at the moment.

(Uhh nice going Sasuke, keep it up and you'll never get him to like you) thought the raven regretting what he had said to the poor blond, he didn't mean it to sound so rude. As the light of the sunseting illuminated the house as Naruto opened the door to go in his house. He took his shoes off and headed towards the kitchen to make himself some warm and delicious cup of ramen. After dinner he went to the bathroom and took a long warm shower, as the water fell on his tiered body he let out a long and low sigh of relaxation. (Only if it could wash away all of my problems he thought and continued with his shower. He made his way out of the bathroom with bright orange boxers and white tank-top while rubbing his hair wildly with a towel trying to get it dry as possible. He layed out the towel on a chair and grabbed a comb trying to get some of the knots off his hair as he walked towards his bed. He set down the comb on the lamp table next to his bed and turned the lamp off as he got under the covers of his warm and controllable bed. He snuggled on the bed as saying thank you for the confer it gave him. The window next to his bed showed such a beautiful dark night. The only light that could be seen was the one coming from the big full moon that shined in the dark sky followed with little sparkling stars around it to show their beauty as well The nights' breeze blowing so softly as like if it was whistling a melody and making the remaining leafs on the trees dance. (What a beautiful night its like if its saying good night to me and me alone) the thought as he closed his eyes and wondered of it to a nice sleep.

GROCK GROCK GROCK GROCK

* groan*

CROCK GROCK GRO-

The frog alarm clock was cut off by Naruto's finger pressing the off button. He sat up while rubbing his drowsy face and he sighed. (Today is the day huh?) he asked himself as he turned his head to see through the window. That tiny rays of sunlight were barely coming out of the mountains were the past hokages faces are. He smiled at the thought of one day seeing his face on those mountains. He took a big stretch and jumped out off bed and headed to the restroom. As he was zipping his favorite orange jacket his tummy grumbled, "Eh i should probably eat something before i go," he said as he headed into the kitchen. Luckily there was one last cup of ramen, "Not much but it'll do," he said as he prepared it quickly. As Naruto was eating his ramen, thoughts came to his mind and he began to wonder why. Well the training will help him get better and he's always trying to learn new things, but he will miss his friends, it would be a while till he'll be able to see them again. The pranks Kiba and him did, being lazy with Shikamaru watching the clouds go by, Hinata even do he barley talked to her since she always faint if he goes near her, Sakura even do she is his first crush hes getting tiered of her for hitting him for any good reasons, even do he would do anything for her, then there's the teme, Sasuke, the cold prince, his rival, his friend, and his childhood crush, yes he liked the teme, but after yesterday Naruto's heart began to shatter. (Stupid teme basterd) he thought as he throws away the empty cup to the trash. He graved the back-pack that was leaning on his front door and pulled it up to his right shoulder and walked out of his house and was greeted by a chilly morning breeze kissing his face.

He took a deep breath of the cold morning, awakening his senses, and let it out slowly. Naruto looked the front door of his house and took five steps away still looking at it, and smiled, "Ill be back soon," he said and turned away, heading toward the Konoha gates. Naruto was glad that it was still early, no people were around to give him those cold glares at him. On his way to the gates he walked pass a big sakura tree with a swing attached to it. He stopped as memories from the past strucked him. _A little blond boy sat on that swing with his head hanging low, with watery eyes that would soon burst into little streams of silent tears. He always sat on that swing all alone without a friend, that he wished he had, until one day it was different. He was sitting on the swing as always with watery eyes, "Why are you always alone?" an unfamiliar voice said. The little blond raised his head and saw a boy with dark raven hair, the darkest eyes he'd ever seen, pale skin, and he looked to be around his age as well He thought for a few seconds before responding to the stranger, "So are you going to tell me?" asked the dark headed boy. The blond boy looked down, "Because no one wants me around, no one wants to be my friend, they hate me," he sobbed as the tears threaten to come out his eyes. "Ill play with you, and i'll be your friend," said the dark headed boy. Blue eyes meet black ones in a flash, "R-really?" the blond boy asked not quite believing him, "Yes i mean it," said the raven boy with a small smile, the blond boy smiled with his tears running down his whiskered cheeks. "By the way my name is Sasuke, whats yours?" he said as he extended his arm towards the blond asking for his hand, "I'm Naruto" he answered as he took Sasuke's hand._

* * *

Should i continue it? please tell me ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody thanks so much for reading my story it means a lot to me ^/^

Please tell me what you think of it so far, and I'm sorry if there's any misspelling, I'm still working on it.

WARNING: this is Sasunaru in this story no sasu-saku, bleeh it even discuses me to put the names together, i just hate Sakura soooooo much I hope she goes to hell! Anyway there's YAOI in it which means MENxMEN together. I warned you, so if you flag your name goes into my death note.

For the others that like yaoi plz go ahead and enjoy ^w^

"Talking"

(Thinking)

_Memories_

* * *

Naruto smiled to the memory, he treasured it so much, because that was when he had become friends with Sasuke, he continued walking as the breeze made the swing move back and forth a few centimeters. As he approached to the gates he noticed that Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Sakura were there.

"Hey guys!" he shouted as he runed towards them, (Oh great Naruto is here) thought Sakura twisting her ugly face in annoyance and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey where is Kakashi Sensei," asked the blond turning his head sideways searching for his sensei. "Well, obviously not here you dumb dobe," answered Sasuke coldly. Naruto glared at him, Sasuke was still was still acting like an ass for no reason, "What the hell is your problem Uchiha? I just asked a simple question, why do you always have to be an ass!? And stop calling me dobe you darn stupid teme!"

*SLAP!*

Naruto hit the ground, for Sakura had slapped him, hard, across the face. "Naruto how dare you call Sasuke-kun like that!" screamed Sakura "If you say something like that to him again, you're getting more than just a slap do you hear me!?" she threatened him swinging her fists. Except the poor kitsune didn't said anything, he just whipped the trail of blood running down from his lips, as he holded his bruised cheek with his other hand, as his golden fangs covered his eyes that holded back the painful tears.

"Ok that's enough you guys," said Jiraiya as he stepped in front of Sakura," you're a team you should act like one."Hump," she said turning away from him. Sasuke saw how Naruto just got up and walked away from them; he leaned on a rock and watched the sky.

His chest twisted like a knot inside, so painfully, he wanted to hit the pink headed bitch for hitting the poor blond. He wanted to apologize for the entire thing he said, how he didn't mean any of those words, to hold him in his arms, but his stupid Uchiha pride got the best of him. (What am I thinking Uchiha's don't pity, feel sympathy, or show any sigh of affection for anyone) he thought as he closed his eyes and turned away from the blond.

A few minutes later Kakashi finally decided to show up, with some lame excuse as always. "I already said I was sorry for being late," said Kakashi scratching the back of his head, he looked around, "Anyway, where's Naruto he's never late. Sasuke lifted his hand and pointed not looking towards the direction he pointed. Kakashi turned his head towards the direction that Sasuke was pointing, and spotted out a blond laying on the ground with his hands behind his head, looking up into the cloudy sky.

"Why is Naruto all the way over there?" he asked, Jiraiya explained what had happened earlier before he had arrived, Kakashi glared over at Sakura and Sasuke and shooked his head slowly in disappointment. "Hey Naruto! Come over here!" he shouted making the blonds' body shudder is surprise. Naruto saw that it was Kakashi calling him; he immediately got up and ran towards him with a smile.

"Ok team," started Kakashi, "I will not be training you anymore," Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to what they just heard, except for Naruto, he was told a day before so he could get his stuff ready for him to leave the next day. "What do you mean Sensei? If you're not gonna train us then who is?" asked Sakura. "Someone else will train you from now on, I have to train other people," answered Kakashi.

"But I only want you to be my sensei!" argued Sakura,"Sakura he will still be our Sensei, we are just going with other new trainers to learn new skills," said Naruto. "I wasn't talking to you, besides what do you know," bitched Sakura, Naruto clenched his fist in anger. "Sakura stop it," demanded Kakashi, "Naruto is right, actually he is going to leave Konoha for a while to train with Jiraiya." Sasuke was shocked after hearing what Kakashi said, he looked over to Naruto and it actually sadden him to think that he wouldn't be able to see him for a while.

"So who are we training with Sensei?" asked Sakura. "Well Sasuke is going to train with Orochimaru, and you will train with the hokage," answered Kakashi as his visible eye went up forming a loop."How come Naruto gets to leave to train and not us, it's so unfair!" whinnied Sakura by stomping the ground making a puff of dirt. "You will be able to train with the Hokage, and be near your precious Sasuke, so stop whining," Naruto said emotionless.

Everyone's eyes widen to what Naruto told Sakura, especially to her, no one had never heard his say something so cold to anyone except for Sasuke, but to Sakura, now that was really a shocker. Sakura raised her fist about to whack him, but was stopped by Kakashi and Jiraiya, while Sasuke was still shocked of what Naruto had said.

"Jiraiya Sensei can we leave now?" asked Naruto. "Yes we can," answered Jiraiya, he shook Kakashi's hand, "Don't worry, I'll train him well," he said before letting go of his hand. As Naruto took the first step out of the village he looked back and smiled a small sad smile, "Good bye guys," he said as he waved and turned around to continue walking. (Good bye Naruto) said Sasuke in his mind as he watched Naruto disappear into the forest.

*******5 YEARS LATER*******

(Uh today's training was long and tiring, but I finally completed it) thought Sasuke rubbing the back his worn out neck. He decided to sit under this big tree for shade to rest for a while; he closed his eyes until he felt something had landed. He groaned as he reached for it, as he examined it he noticed that it was a pink petal. He turned towards the trees branches; he was sitting under a sakura tree, a swing hanged from one of the top branches.

(This is where I saw Naruto for the first time, I remember like if it was just yesterday) he mentally smiled and closed his eyes once more resting his head on the trees bark. Naruto popped into his mind, there wasn't a day that he didn't think of him; his golden and messy hair, his beautiful deep blue eyes, his cute whiskered cheeks, and his smile, that he smiles, was contagious that made you smile no matter what.

Sasuke had fallen for the blond even more during all the time he was gone. He wondered if the little blond had changed, and if so, how much. Sasuke had changed during the time, his hair was longer, he got a lot taller, he now wears a white shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with some baggy black pants. Also, he tried to be a bit more open with people, except with his annoying fan girls, and tries to answer at least a sentence instead of just saying "Hn" all the time.

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts and memories of his little blond, that is until a something interrupted him, "Sasuke-kun~" squealed a little annoying voice. He opened his eyes only to see Sakura standing in front of him. He mentally shivered by the sight of the pink headed girl. "Hey Sasuke-kun I heard that Naruto was coming back, what a drag huh?" said Sakura annoyed. Sasuke wasn't paying that much of attention to what she was saying until he heard Naruto's name.

"Wait Naruto is coming back!?" he asked jumping from his position by the surprise. "Um yes that's what I just said," answered Sakura noticing that he didn't put attention to her at all. Sasuke left in a dash, speeding towards Konohas' gates, as he heard Sakura's calling him.

At the gates he noticed Jiraiya talking to a tall blond guy, (Is that actually Naruto) Sasuke doubted. He saw Jiraiya wave at the blond and left, and took the chance to get closer. "Naruto?" the blond turned around to face him, Sasukes' eyes widen and his mouth flew open. "Je, hey teme long time no see," answered the blond with a wink.

* * *

Soooo what do you guys think?

Should I continue it?

I'm sorry for my bad misspelling….I'll try to get better

plz tell me and if I need to get better at something tell me, but don't be rude about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the people that are reading my story it means a lot to me ^/^

Please tell me what you think of it so far, and I'm sorry if there's any misspelling, I'm still working on it.

WARNING: language, and this is Sasunaru in this story no sasu-saku, bleeh it even discuses me to put the names together, I just hate Sakura soooooo much I hope she goes to hell! Anyway there's YAOI in it which means MENxMEN together. I warned you, so if you flag your name goes into my death note.

For the others that like yaoi plz go ahead and enjoy ^w^

Last time Naruto had returned back to Konoha, want to know why Sasuke was shocked when he saw him? Well read and you'll find out.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

_Memories_

* * *

Naruto had changed a lot, which was expected, but not as much as Sasuke thought he would. He was taller than before, a few inches shorter than him do, instead of his old orange and blue jacket, he now was wearing a orange and black jacket which looked like the sleeves had been ripped off, a fish net shirt with a small tank top underneath that made his bellybutton visible, his usual orange pants, his golden hair got a lot longer, it wasn't as messy as before, barely touching on his shoulders.

Sasuke was speechless for once, he couldn't get his eyes of the smoking hot blond standing in front of him. "You ok teme?" asked Naruto while waving his hand in front of Sasukes' face, making him snap out of his admiration, "Oh yes I'm fine dobe." Naruto smiled, "Ok then I'll catch you later I guess," he said as he walked away. (He didn't even argue with me for dobe! Could it be that he also matured during all those years?) he wondered.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" he called as he ran towards the blond. Naruto stopped and waited for the raven to catch up to him, "What is it Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he placed his hands behind his head exposing more of his built torso. Sasuke slowly swallowed, "You want to go eat something? You to catch up with things?" asked Sasuke as he added the second question in so it wouldn't sound weird, and was that a blush on the blonds face?

For sure the blond blushed, but a very light one that only Sasuke was capable to see it. "Sure Sasuke, how about ramen?" said the blond, "Fine, but afterwards if we have a battle," Sasuke said with a grin. "Really teme? I just got here," asked Naruto in disbelief, "Consider it as a welcome home thing. Naruto just sighed, "Ok fine let's go," he said, and they headed to Ichicarus' ramen shop.

As they were almost to the ramen shop they heard a squeaky voice say, "Sasuke-kun~!" (Oh god not again!) screamed Sasuke in his head. They both turned around a saw a pink headed girl rushing towards them with sparkles in her eyes. She took Sasukes' arm and got a good grip on it as she pressed her flat chest on it.

Sasuke mentally gagged and tried to shake her off him the best he could. "Hello to you too Sakura," said Naruto emotionless, Sakura turned over to him and her eyes widen with surprise. She shook her head, "Oh so your actually back and looking even more retarded than you use to be," she said as she placed her free hand on her shapeless hip. Naruto squinted his eyes a little and turned around as he clutched his fists in anger. He wanted to say something back at her little ugly face so much, but what would be the point, she would hit him and he wouldn't dare to hit her back no matter how much he wanted to.

Sasuke could sense that Naruto was mad, who wouldn't be? By the way Sakura talked to him after he came back, it wasn't a very nice welcoming. "Hey Sasuke," said Naruto letting his anger go, "lets meet up some other time ok, getting back here was very tiring and I still have a lot of things to do at my house for all the time I wasn't here," he said as he scratched the back of his head letting out a small sigh.

Sasuke could not believe that he lost his chance to be with Naruto, and only because of the pink bitch, "Ok Naruto," he said realizing his arm from the girls' grip. Without saying a word Naruto left and headed home.

Sasuke felt that knot again, just like the one he felt before Naruto left the village five years ago, when the blond just walked off without saying good-bye at least. "Oh Sasuke-kun, now that the pest is gone, do you want to go on a date with me?" asked Sakura as she placed a finger on her glossy pink lips as she tried to look cute and innocent as possible. Sasuke gave her a dark look and in a blink of an eye he disappeared, and left Sakura alone. Which was kind of rude, but after calling his Naruto a pest, that annoying bitch deserved it.

Some time later that day, Sasuke laid on his bed listening to his music, just as someone appeared in his mind. He wondered what his blond, yes his blond, was doing at this moment, what was he thinking, and that urge to know what happened during those five years was roaming his mind like crazy. With a deep breath he got out of bed, and decided to pay a little surprise visit to a certain blond.

Sasuke was standing in front of Narutos' door (What am I doing) he thought as he took a deep breath and knocked three times. He could hear footsteps from inside the house coming towards him. (A visitor that's weird) thought Naruto as he whipped his wet hands on his shorts. Naruto slowly opened the door to the point only half of him could be seen from the other side of the door, and boy was he surprised to see Sasuke, he never thought the teme would come to his house.

"Hey," said Sasuke without knowing what to say, "Um hey," answered Naruto, "Can I help you Uchiha?" Now that's a shocker, Naruto never called him by his last name, except when they were arguing. "Well I wanted to see if you were done with the stuff you were going to do, so then maybe we can hang out or something," answered Sasuke not looking in the blonds' eyes and trying not to sound nervous.

Naruto was definitely surprised now; first Sasuke wants to eat and chat with him, second of all he shows up at his house asking him if his free, and the last one of all, when did Sasuke became so determined to hang out with him anyway. Not that he was complaining, because he did miss him during the time he was away, but he never expected Sasuke wanting to be around him, like when they were little kids.

"So what's your answer Naruto?" asked Sasuke, Naruto frowned, "Sorry Sasuke I can't, I haven't finished cleaning the house, and I still need to go to the store and buy groceries," he said. "Oh I see," said Sasuke a little disappointed, "Need any help?"

Now Naruto was confused, was Sasuke actually being nice to him or was he just messing with him so he could laugh at him later. "Well are you going to let me in or not usuratonkachi," asked Sasuke impatiently. (Yea it's Sasuke alright, he's the only one who calls me like that) he thought as he opened the door all the way.

As Sasuke got a better view of the blond he notice that he was wearing some old orange shorts, a black tank top, his golden hair was tied up, his tanned body covered in sweat that shined by the suns' sunlight on him. (Wow the dobe really got hotter over the years) he thought as he stared at the blond, without noticing that Naruto was calling him.

"Earth to Sasuke!" exclaimed the blond waving both of his hands in front of the ravens' face, making Sasuke snap out of his daydreaming. "Are you sure you're ok teme? You've been zoning out a lot today," asked the blond as he stepped aside letting the raven come in. "I'm fine," he answered as he took off his shoes feeling the soft carpet under his feet.

"Well the house is almost done, I just need to finish cleaning the living room, then we could go buy groceries," Naruto said as he scratched his head. "Ok, do you have some old cloths I can borrow so I can help you clean?" asked Sasuke to a, slightly, blushing blond. "Um sure come with me," answered Naruto heading towards an orange door with the Uzumaki symbol on it, Naruto went in with Sasuke behind him.

Sasuke looked around the room; the walls were white with some ramen noodles posters attached to them, there were two windows with black curtains with a white Konoha symbol on both on them, it was actually kind of surprising to see that Naruto would put up black curtains, maybe he because it blocked the suns' rays from coming in early in the mornings. In between the two windows there was a double bed, since Naruto turns a lot in his sleep; the beds' sheets were bright orange, there were also two blue pillows, and behind those there was a big large pillow.

Next to the bed was a lamp table and there on top of it he saw the picture of team 7 when they were still genim. Sasuke mentally smiled as he remembered that day as if it was just yesterday. "Hey Sasuke try these on," said Naruto as he pulled out some black shorts and a blue tank top from the little closet he had on the left side of the room. Sasuke took them, "Where's your bathroom?" he asked, "Right there," answered Naruto pointing to a black door on the right side of his bedroom. "Ok, I'll be out in a bit," said Sasuke as he entered the bathroom.

Once out of the bathroom, he looked around for Naruto only to find him laying down on the bed with his legs hanging from the side of the bed. Sasuke tilted his head to the side a little and walked towards the blond. As he got a good look at him, he noticed that the blond had fallen asleep, he let out a small chuckle, "Hn dobe," he said, almost whispering.

Naruto looked so peaceful as he slept, he really looked tiered when he came over. Sasuke reached out and cupped Narutos' right whiskered cheek (his face is so soft) he thought as he slowly stroked it with his thumb. Suddenly Naruto leaned his head towards Sasukes' touch and cuddled onto his hand. There was a blush now on the ravens' face, the thought of Naruto wanting and liking his touch was amazing, only if he could touch him and embrace him as he wished to do.

* * *

Soooo what do you guys think?

Should I continue it?

Again I'm sorry for my bad misspelling….and if this chap. was short

plz tell me and if I need to get better at something tell me, but don't be rude about it.

And don't worry I'll put more action soon

SASUNARU 4 ETERNITIE! \(^o^)/


End file.
